Treasure Box
by SerenBunny
Summary: Vala looks through Treasure boxes, remembers what she has done so far, and realises something. Sixth in a series.


**Title:** Treasure Box.  
**Pairing:** Heavy one-sided Vala/Daniel.  
**Timeline:** During/after Series 10.Distribution:  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise, i.e. Vala and Dr Carolyn Lam form the Stargate Programme, and someone else does.  
**Previous/Next:** Sing Your Soul Away/Forbidden Memories.  
**Summary:** Vala looks through Treasure boxes, remembers what she has done so far, and realises something. Sixth in a series.  
**Word Count:** 1285.  
**SerenBunny:** This bit it up here so please don't kill me for the ending!

* * *

Vala Mal Doran stared at the sea in front of her. Another day off world, fighting the bad guys with evil mystical powers, but where did they end up? In some barren tropical island, because _someone_ (not mentioning names COUGHMitchellCOUGH) couldn't help but state at the pretty priestess. Whose father and brother were in control of the army.

Great.

Picking off imaginary lint from her team uniform, she pondered what she was going to do once they got home. 'Pick up my laundry, annoy Daniel, talk to Carolyn, annoy Daniel, hand in my over due mission reports, annoy Daniel, clean my room, and annoy Mitchell.' What? A girl gotta have variety!

Hearing a grunt Vala lazily moved her head to the left to see Teal'c and Cameron Mitchell standing with Major Samantha Carter over a, well it looks like a boat, but more so several logs tied together.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sam asked, and Daniel joined them and added to the discussion by kicking the wood with his foot. "I mean, is it stable?"

"Hey I did this with much less back in the Boy Scouts," Mitchell grinned, "It'll hold."

Sam sighed in defeat before calling Vala over and the girls sat on the logs while the boys pushed it. Once it was in the water (and wasn't sinking) the boys got on it and stated to row it with long flat planks of wood.

**(An hour later)**

"Land ahoy!" Vala smiled and turned round to look at everyone. Like herself Sam was slightly red with sunburn, Daniel and Mitchell were sweaty from all the hard work and Teal'c, well he was as cool as a cucumber.

"Okay Sam you're with me, Mitchell began once they were on land. "Daniel and Teal'c take up my six, Vala scout ahead for any rouble."

Fixing him with a mock salute Vala ran a head, watching intently for anyone or thing.

They got through the gate with minor problems, no one or thing attacked them, but Daniel had jumped when Vala exclaimed something and hit his head on a tree. They were currently sitting it the infirmary being checked over.

"So Vala got any plans?" Doctor Carolyn Lam called over her shoulder as she checked over Daniel. "Not got a concussion, follow the light."

"Nothing much, mainly clearing out some of my memoir boxes." Vala replied with a smile. "You're self?"

"SG-13 are due back from P3X-592 soon, so I'll have m hands full." Carolyn replied and noted something on Daniel chart. "Just keep away from blinding lights and you'll be okay Dr Jackson."

Daniel mumbled a thank you before he practically ran from the room. Vala was a second behind him, asking his various questions.

When they arrived at his lab, he opened it up and she followed him in and closed the door. Approximately 1 point 2 second later the door opened and Vala was pushed out of it, before it slammed shut.

"Humph." Vala declared, crossing her arms. "Well I never!"

**(Valas room; sometime later)**

Music from one of Vala favourite artists, Pink, was blasting from her speakers as she sat crossed legged on the floor, boxes of memories to her left and a bin on her right.

'Okay so I have got to clear these boxes, make space for other things. Right here goes.' Vala thought to her self and opened the lid of the first one.

There was a teddy bear from the first time Sam had taken her shopping, her first mall trip on Earth. 'Must keep!'

She wrote Fist time in Earth Shopping Mall before pinning it on the bear with a safety pin and setting in in a new, larger box.

Next, there was a box of chocolates, her favourites. 'Hmm what does that say? Date of Expiration June 2006, oops!' Vala grimaced before putting the pale pink box in the bin and picked up the next items.

They were pair of friendship bracelets, the other half's belonging to Sam and Carolyn. She wrote a quick note then put them beside the teddy bear.

This continued for another four hours until she reached her last box.

"Ahh, all the failed attempts." She poke a loud and cricked her neck. "This might take some time."

Opening the lid, she first removed the free drinks coupons and the $100 in the pale white envelope and set it in a new box. Then she lifted up a copy of her failed controlled mission. With a sigh, she put it in the box, it was special.

The next item was a pair of chopsticks, unopened, from a sushi bar in town. Memories flashed in her mind and she grinned.

'That is the last time I go to any food establishment, no, anywhere Mitchell suggests!' She decided and placed them in the bigger box.

Three books, several Star Wars DVDs (all special edition of course!), three box sets of Wormhole eXtreme! And a gift certificate to Macys later she came across a black photo album with silver writing with the words 'Planetary Protectors' over the front of it.

Inside was a picture of the then SG1 team at the beginning, all those years ago. Next, there was a picture of the team minus Daniel with a Jonas Quinn, and then another picture of SG1 with Daniel minus Jonas Quinn. The page after that had the picture of Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell and Sam, and underneath was the picture of them with her, with the Stargate Team 1 logo proudly shown.

Flipping through the pages, she stops every few pages or so and smiled or cringed at the pictures…

…Her self at the graduation…

…Singing at the Karaoke bar…

…Sitting in the debriefing room…

…Selling her clothes to the employees on base…

…The clipping of her donation to charity…

…Last years Christmas party when she dressed up as an elf…

…Surrounded by a group of children at a hospital distributing her homemade cookies…

She traced a finger of the jaw line of the last picture in the album, one of Daniel sleeping, his glasses askew on his nose and a small puddle of drool collecting on his desk, before closing it with a resounding snap.

Standing up her face contorted and she threw the book at the wall and she screamed.

"Nothing I do is good enough! I change who I am, what I can do, what I can't do, and all he cares about is it stupid books!" Vala raged and slammed her fist into the wall behind her. She turned her back to it and slowly slid down it, coming to her senses and pain coming in dully from her hand, head and heart. "Maybe I'm not the woman for him, even if he is the man for me."

She wiped her eyes before sighing.

"He doesn't love."

Opening them, she saw the picture that had floated open, of him and a bunch of dusty old books. He was smiling to the camera with a look of 'now let me get back to work!'

Vala held back another sob but her shoulders shook as she whispered brokenly.

"He'll never love me."


End file.
